vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicles
This page contains vehicles used in episodes of , and . Elena 2008 Steel Blue Metallic Ford Escape Elena's SUV was first seen in the episode Friday Night Bites. In Lost Girls she took Stefan to visit the old Salvatore Estate. Elena later wrecks it in The Turning Point where Damon pulls her from the wreckage. After the wreck, Elena uses Jenna's Car for the remainder of season 2, but she now has her SUV back, as seen in season 3. 103~Elena-Car.png|EFG-3185 106~Elena-Car.png 106-046-1~Elena-Stefan-Car.jpg 108~Elena-Car.png 2013 Porsche Cayenne S In the episode American Gothic, the car Elena steals along with Rebekah is a 2013 Porsche Cayenne S. Elena_car4X18_4.jpg Elena_car4X18_1.jpg Stefan 1963 Porsche 356B Karmann Coupe Stefan's car is a red 1963 Porsche 356B Karmann Coupe. It was first seen in There Goes the Neighborhood, where Stefan tells Matt that it's been passed through the family, though he probably bought it when it was made or took it from a victim. It has yet to make a cameo in season 4. Stefan's Porche.jpg T-100 Triumph Stefan's T-100 Triumph motorcycle was first seen at the beginning of the episode The Rager, when Stefan is working on it in front of the Salvatore Boarding House. It is not clear if Stefan already had the motorcycle in his possession or if he had recently purchased it. However, Stefan does mention that he will be using it to help Elena have some fun since her transition had been difficult. In Dead Man on Campus, it is revealed that Damon bought the motorcycle for Stefan, and he said that it probably cost Damon a lot of money. Moto pic.jpeg Damon 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible Damon's car is a basic 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible. It was first seen in Friday Night Bites when Damon drops Caroline off at cheerleading practice. In For Whom The Bell Tolls, Damon appears to have stolen a late 60s Ford Mustang, which he crashes to jog Stefan's memory. The car is destroyed in Home, when Damon crashes into the Mystic Grill to kill the Travelers, with him and Elena in it. Other than Damon, Elena was the only other person seen driving his car. Between Home and Black Hole Sun Stefan rebuilt the car and in Christmas Through Your Eyes he made it a gift to Damon as belated Merry Christmas/Welcome back to life present. In This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent it was revealed that Damon gave his car as a gift for Josie and Lizzie's 16th birthday. 103~Damon~Caroline-Car.png|GBD-6C18 103-037~Damon~Caroline.png|Damon and Caroline at MFHS 103-039~Elena-Damon.png|Damon leaves MFHS Barout.JPG|Car outside Bree's Bar Damon car3 17.jpg|Damon's Camaro Damoncar 4.jpg|Damon and Caroline tvd-recap-ghost-world-screencaps-5.png|Damon in his car during Ghost World tvd0409-0524.jpg|Damon and Elena drive to the Lake house tvd0416-3312.jpg|Elena and Damon go to New York tvd0417-3063.jpg|Elena and Rebekah steal the car to find Katherine Bonnie 2007 Blue Toyota Prius Only seen in the Pilot. Katerina Graham also drives the same type of car in real life. 101~Bonnie-Car.png|JR7-5183 2006 White Toyota Prius In all other episode's, Bonnie's Prius is white. Bonnie gets a newer Prius's as the show goes on. 103~Elena~Bonnie-Car.png|JSC-8B60 Caroline 2006 Dodge Charger In Let The Right One In, she was shown driving the Charger when she's stranded in the woods during a storm, shortly before finding Vicki's body. Carolinecar 17.jpg|Caroline's Dodge Charger 2011 Ford Fiesta Later, in season 2, Caroline was seen driving a 2011 Ford Fiesta. Caroline-forbes-and-ford-fiesta-profile.jpg|Caroline's Ford Fiesta Matt 1981 Dodge Ram It was first seen in Lost Girls, parked outside the Gilbert House, and in The Turning Point and Unpleasantville when Caroline and Matt have their first kiss on the street. 106~Matt-Car.png Tumblr lpagm9HnG81qb7vtvo6 r1 500.jpg|Matt's Dodge Ram 1981 Chevrolet C20 Fleetside In season 3, Matt is seen driving a 1981 Chevrolet K20. In The Departed it was driven off the side of the wickery bridge. matts C30 chevy pickup.jpg|Matt's Chevy K20 Pickup Truck3x22.png|Truck at the bottom of the river 2012 Ford F-150 Matt was given a 2012 Ford F-150 XLT quad cab from Rebekah after felling guilty for running him off Wickery Bridge in The Departed and totaling his 1981 Chevrolet C20 Fleetside.'' Rebekah gifts the truck to Matt in ''The Five by bringing him the keys to the truck while he is working at the Mystic Grill. He is still angry with her for killing Elena, and rebuffs her generosity, but it appears that he later accepts the gift. It makes another appearance in My Brother’s Keeper while unloading kegs, and again in Stand By Me, when he takes Elena to the stoner pit, and when he drops Bonnie off at her house. The color of the truck is known as 'blue jean.' MATThq1jpg.jpg|Matt's 2012 Ford F-150 in My Brother's Keeper Tyler 1971 Buick GS Tyler's Car is a vintage 1971 Buick GS. It's first and only appearance is in Haunted when Vicki attacks Tyler but is apprehended by the Salvatore's, where Damon erases Tyler's memory of the attack. 107~Tyler-Car.png Alaric 2007 Chevrolet Tahoe Alaric's 'vehicle is a white 2007 Chevrolet Tahoe. It was first seen in ''Bad Moon Rising, when he, Damon and Elena were going to look thorough some of Isobel's research at Duke University. Alaric was known to keep slayer weapons in his Tahoe. Alaric's vehicle was set ablaze by Vicki Donovan in Smells Like Teen Spirit . Alaricsjeep.jpg|Alaric's Tahoe Jenna Mini Cooper S Cabrio '''Jenna Sommers Mini Cooper S Cabrio belonged to Jenna throughout season 1 and 2. When Elena wrecks her Ford Escape, Jenna lets Elena drive the Mini Cooper. Elena Gilbert Mini Cooper.jpg|Elena driving Jenna's Mini Cooper Jenna's mini cooper.jpg|Jenna's Mini Cooper Katherine Carriage 106~Katherine-Carriage.png|1864 2005 Aston Martin DB9 Coupe The Aston Martin was seen in season 2, at the end of Kill or Be Killed, when she met with Mason to get the moonstone. Katherines car.jpg|Katherine's Aston Martin DB9 Porsche Panamera In season 3, Katherine was driving a Porsche Panamera during The Reckoning, and the end of Homecoming (interior only). Katherine's Porsche Panamara.jpg|Katherine's Porsche Panamara Grayson and Miranda Gilbert Volvo S Series Grayson and Miranda's car was a Volvo S Series sedan. It was seen in The Departed in a flashback sequence, and later in the same episode in flashback at the bottom of the river. Carbottomoftheriver3x22.png|The Gilbert' s Volvo Cargilberts3x22.png|Grayson and Miranda picking up Elena Mayor Richard Lockwood 1998 Ford Crown Victoria Mayor Richard's Car is a '98 Ford Crown Victoria. In'' Founder's Day'' he lends it to his son so he could take Matt and Caroline home before the Gilbert Device was activated. Although Tyler's werewolf aspect was dormant at this point, he still reacted to the device, losing control of the car and crashing. Mayor's car.jpg|Mayor's Car Mayorcar_22.jpg|Mayor's car before the crash Mason Lockwood 1982 Ford Bronco XLT Mason's 1982 Ford Bronco XLT is seen in season 2. In The Return he came to Mystic Falls after the death of his brother, Mayor Richard Lockwood. Damon later killed Mason, put his dead body in the Bronco, and pushed it to the bottom of a ravine. Uncle Mason's Bronco.jpg|Uncle Mason's Ford Bronco Logan Fell 2006 Ford Explorer Logan Fell's SUV is a 2006 Ford Explorer. It was first seen in The Turning Point ''when Logan tried unsuccessfully to kidnap Caroline and was apprehended by Stefan and Damon. Shortly afterwards, Logan was killed by Alaric Saltzman. Logan Fell's SUV.jpg|Logan's SUV Logancar 10.jpg|Logan's Car Klaus 2007 Lincoln Navigator It was first seen in ''The End of the Affair, and also later in Before Sunset. It is thought to be the same vehicle Maddox was seen driving in season 2. Klaus' SUV.jpg|Klaus' Ford Expedition Isobel's SUV.jpg Freightliner Klaus was seen using a M2 Business Class Freightliner in Disturbing Behavior. He had been using this vehicle to cart around the coffins containing his family. Klaus Freightliner.jpg|Klaus' Freightliner Range Rover Sport Autobiography In The River in Reverse, Klaus drives a 2010 Land-Rover Range Rover Sport. TO108-Klaus-Hayley-Land_Rover.jpg|The Land Rover Sport Jeep Cherokee SRT He has lent Camille his Jeep to protect Hope. Toyota Land Cruiser In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Klaus drives a Toyota Land Cruiser J60. TO106-Klaus-Toyota_Cruiser.jpg|Toyota Land Cruiser J60 Elijah 2010 Lincoln MKZ Elijah's car is a 2010 Lincoln MKZ. It was first seen in All My Children when he takes Elena to the Woods under false pretenses in order to capture her as bait for the Salvatore brothers. Since his return in Season 4, it appears he is driving a black Mercedes-Benz C (or E) class. The details are unclear as of yet. 024.jpg Porsche Panamera S In Behind the Black Horizon, Elijah and Finn are seen in Elijah's Porsche while they're going to Mystic Falls. Elijah's Porsche.jpg Elijah's Porsche3.jpg Elijah's Porsche2.jpg Jaguar F-type He also has a Jaguar F-type which was seen in Season 5 when reading Hayley's letters. Jules 1988 Toyota Land Cruiser Jules drives a 1988 Toyota Land Cruiser. It was first seen when Jules comes to Mystic Falls searching for information on the whereabouts of her friend and fellow werewolf, Mason Lockwood, in the episode By the Light of the Moon. Werewolf machine.jpg|Jules SUV Marcel Gerard BMW i8 Marcel Gerard was seen with his BMW i8. He used it to find Alaric in Season 4 with Elijah. Trevor 2011 Gen3 Ford Expedition Trevor's SUV is a 2011 Gen3 Ford Expedition. It was only seen at the beginning of Rose, when he met with Elena's kidnapper. Trevorcar.jpg|Trevor's Expedition Kidnapper 2010 Ford Taurus Kidnapper's Car is a 2010 Ford Taurus. It was only seen at the beginning of Rose, when he met with Trevor. This is the only appearance of the car. Kidnappercar.jpg|Kidnapper's 2010 Ford Taurus Hayley 2013 Ford Mustang GT 'Hayley's car '''is a 2013 Ford Mustang GT. It was seen for the first and only time in the episode ''The Originals, when Hayley searches for her family and the witches kidnapped her. Haley_car1.jpg Haley_car2.jpg Peter Maxwell SUV It was seen in An Eternity of Misery. Maxwellcar.png Honorable Mentions 1924 Ford Model T.jpg|1924 Ford Model T in The End of the Affair 1929 Lincoln Touring.jpg|1929 Lincolin Touring in The End of the Affair 1931 Ford Model A 2.jpg|1931 Ford Model A in The End of the Affair 1942 Ford Super Delux.jpg|1942 Ford Super Delux in Isobel 1973 Volkswagen Station Wagon.jpg|1973 Volkswagon Station Wagon in The Last Dance Mercedes_Benz.jpg|Mercedes-Benz E320 in Miss Mystic Falls External links *Internet Movie Cars Database See also Category:Objects Category:Lists